Distress and Desire
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Now that the have a bounty on their heads, the X-Men are being more careful. Molly and Remy must face new enemies within The Inner Circle and meanwhile, Mollys' feelings for Remy are growing more intense by the day. Heavy T rating. 36th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: WOOHOO! I'm back! Thank you for waiting on this fan fic, I know it was a very long wait!  
Thank you all for being so patient and sticking through it all during my sick time. Turns out (as far as I know) I had strep throat. I am still coughing, but I'm doing much better then I was. Now,I'm calling this one as having a heavy T rating. Probably nothing, but as I've said, I just feel the need to put warnings on everything so as not to offend anyone. I wrote little warnings in all the chapters that I felt needed them. I don't know, Remy and Molly are just getting pretty touchy-feely in their relationship and so I feel to start rating things T and put warnings on everything. Also, I tried better to keep Remy a bit more IC here. Hopefully I succeeded and he doesn't seem to worship the ground Molly walks on as much, if at all. Thank you for reading, enjoy, and please, if you have the time, I'd love a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you!

* * *

The ground underneath her feet was quickly breaking apart by the second. Creature looked below to see nothing but fog in a ravine. Everything was going to give-way at any time!

"Grab onto me!" Gambit yelled from just feet away on a ledge above, outstretching his arm. Creature was about to reach out when everything beneath her crumbled. She fell down into the fog with a scream, disappearing into nothingness.

Gambit hung his head. "We didn't make it," He sighed.

"You two are slower then molasses!" Bobby said over the intercom.

"We're not slow!" Molly griped, standing up on the safety mat below the platform that Remy was standing on, "The simulation...it wasn't timed right or something."

"No, he's right. We're slow," Remy said.

"Whatever," Molly growled, crossing her arms in a huff as her hair whipped around with a quick turn of her head. Remy took the stairs down the platform to meet Molly.

"Not 'whatever'," Remy argued, "If we're going to face these Inner Circle guys, we have to be prepared, so we can't be slow. We have to be on top of our game."

"Like Molly's on top of food," Ray said from the look-out above. Since everyone had to be familiar with how to run the Danger Room, the younger kids were being allowed to run a simulation under Scott and Jean's supervision.

"Scott, do me a favor and slap Ray upside the head," Molly smirked.

"Molly..." Scott warned.

"Anyway," Molly said, "I guess you're right, but we can try this again later. We've been in here for, like, two hours already."

"Oooh, two hours. That's rough," Ray taunted.

"Let's go take a break," Remy said, smiling and grabbing Mollys hand.

* * *

The couple went into the kitchen for snacks and drinks. As they ate, Molly couldn't seem to take her eyes off Remy. "You're staring at me again," Remy said. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Not that she usually didn't but Remy noticed it more.

"Yeah. Uh, sorry," Molly went back to eating her fruit.

"Is there anything wrong? You can tell me if there's something wrong," Remy said. He noticed Molly had been acting different for some time. Not a bad kind of different, but a bit more spacey then normal. Sometimes it took a lot to get her attention, like her mind was somewhere else. Remy surmised that it wasn't girl problems, because he knew all the signs of that if Molly was going through it. (It was much worse for him then any other man, since he could feel her emotions.) If anything was happening back home or with her family, Molly would have told him right away. Unless Molly had a very personal problem, Remy was stumped as to what could be making her act so strangely.

"Nothing is wrong. Why would you say that?" Molly looked utterly clueless as her eyebrows shot up and she frowned a tiny bit.

"Because...because you're not acting like yourself at times. You space out a lot, sometimes you're late for Danger Room sessions, half the time it takes someone yelling to get your attention and it's _worrying_ me," Remy explained, his brow furrowed as he grabbed Mollys hands, "Maybe you're sick or something."

"Oh," Molly said simply, "I don't think I'm sick. I feel fine. I'm sorry, I don't want you to get all worried."

"Still...it wouldn't hurt for you to get checked out," Remy said.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go down right now and get a once over from Mister McCoy," Molly smiled.

"That would make me feel much better," Remy said, kissing Molly. Her lips were sweet from the fruit.

"Remy," Molly laughed, "You shouldn't kiss me if I'm sick."

"Ah, you're right," He hugged her instead, "I'll walk down with you."

They made it down to the infirmary and about twenty minutes later, Molly came out. "I'm fine," Molly announced.

"Nothing's wrong?" Remy was a little surprised.

"No dizzy spells, no fainting, no nausea, no double vision. Molly is healthy," Hank said, "You're starting to worry too much Remy."

"Maybe," Remy said. He wasn't convinced, but he knew he had to keep an eye on Molly just the same.

* * *

AN: Say it with me people-It's love, love, LOOOOOVE! *jazz hands!*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"Didn't you say you wanted to and pick up something for Dylan this afternoon?" Remy asked as they boarded the elevator.

"Oh. Did I say I wanted to do that today? As in...today?" Molly looked blank again.

"Yes Sweetheart, today. Something wrong?" Remy said.

"No, I just can't believe something so important slipped my mind," Molly looked surprised, crossing her arms and staring at the floor, "Maybe there _is_ something wrong with me."

"You're fine, Molly. You're probably just getting stressed out like everyone else. We're all feeling it," Remy said, hugging her. Since they'd learned that there was a bounty on their heads, the team had been extra careful. The 12 o' clock curfew they usually had was rolled back to 10. No one went anywhere alone, but in groups of two and three. The younger kids had chaperones when they went and came home from school, no more bus rides. The mansion's security was increased even more and there was talk of getting the phones bugged or turning them off all together. As if the kids didn't have enough problems as of late.

"I guess so," Molly said as Remy let her go, "Uh, anyway, where should we go?"

"The toy store or something. I think the kid has enough clothes," Remy smiled. In the first week without Dylan, Molly had wanted to buy out half of the local store's baby clothes, but Remy had put a stop to that. Not to mention all the pictures of Dylan in different outfits his parents had sent them through e-mail. The baby was well dressed, and that made Remy feel like a proud parent. Dylan was going to grow up to have style, just like Remy. (Never mind that they weren't related.)

"That's a good idea," Molly said. They got ready and arrived at the toy store a short time later.

"Try not to go too crazy. Remember that you have to support yourself, too," Remy warned as they walked side by side.

"Me? You're the one that bought him those shoes," Molly scoffed, poking Remy in the arm.

"Those were some nice shoes!" Remy protested.

"They were expensive," Molly shot back.

"He deserves the best. I think we can both agree on that," Remy finally smiled.

"Oh fine," Molly gave in.

They started looking in the section reserved for baby toys, trying to decide what Dylan would enjoy the most and what he didn't already have. He was a little spoiled, being his parents first child.

"Excuse me," a big, burly man in a hat and a sweatshirt came up to them, "What do you think of this teddy bear?" The man held out the toy bear for Molly to observe. Molly took it, handling it.  
"It's really-" Molly found herself stiffening up. The bear suddenly felt like a 50 pound lead weight in her hands. Molly struggled to hold it up, quickly sinking to the ground. All the weight had left her out of breath, beyond winded. "Remy-it's them," She gasped.

Remy didn't need to be told twice. He took out his cards and quickly shoved them against the man. The Black Bishop went flying back as the cards exploded, knocking over the entire shelf of toys as he then skidded against the linoleum floor. Molly finally had the good sense to let go of the bear, pulling herself up from the floor and shifting into tiger form.

"Are we sure we want to fight him?" Remy wondered, "We might be better off retreating."

Molly morphed halfway so that fur covered an almost human shape, except for a tail, and she regained the use of her voice. "He wants us dead. We turn our backs on him, he's going to strike."

"Good point," Remy agreed. Besides, he was no coward. Remy made his way across the fallen shelf and to the man that called himself The Black Bishop. The guy was old, Remy noticed, most likely in his fifties, but somehow still spry. However, he seemed to have a lot of weak points that were easy to exploit from lack of any training like the X-Men had. Remy tried to trip up old man with the quick use of his staff, but it was quickly avoided. Instead, The Bishop placed a hand on Remy's arm. Remy sunk to the floor like a two ton weight had been placed on him. "It's appropriate," Remy said, "A big guy like you...getting powers...to make anything and anyone feel as...heavy as a...thousand ton weight." Remy felt so weak, it was a little hard to get the words out. In his opinion, it was fine to make fun of the bad guys for being fat since they were bad.

"That's not all I'm doing," The Bishop sneered, "The more power I exert, I slowly crush your bones and organs, resulting in a most agonizing, slow de-."

He was cut off from tiger-Molly pouncing down hard on him, effectively knocking him to the ground in a heap.

"What took you so long?" Remy chided.

Molly growled loudly, motioning behind the three of them to the huge, muscular Black man in a brown Animal Control uniform carrying an empty tranquilizer gun along with a couple of the store's employees and a few policemen. Remy looked over to see an empty tranquilizer piercing Mollys stripey orange behind.

"Ugghh!" Remy rolled his head so that the back of it hit the floor as he lay flat, "This again?!" He then quickly got up. "Listen, it's not what you guys think."

"Sir, please step away from the tiger. You could be seriously injured," The Animal control officer said.

"She's not-" Remy started to say.

Suddenly there was a loud "WHUMMPH!" sound as Molly collapsed on top of The Bishop. He struggled under her, pinned down beneath about a 400 pound frame. How ironic.

"She's not a tiger, we're just mutants," Remy went on to explain, "Maybe you should check your security tapes."

"We'll have to keep you detained for a while," one of the policemen said.

"That's fine," Remy said. He wasn't sure how to explain the Bishop. 'Officer, arrest that man for trying to kill me because my friends and I are trying to stop a crazy guy in a helmet from overthrowing the government?' Mutants we're hard enough trying to explain. Besides that, the security footage probably wouldn't show anything since his powers weren't visual, only physical. It wasn't a solid case against him.

Remy helped the men haul Molly off of The Bishop. As Remy expected, with this sudden attention, the man quickly fled the scene. Remy couldn't say much as they locked Molly up in a cage outside and kept him inside to get checked out, making sure he hadn't suffered any injuries against a "wild animal".

"What's wrong with your eyes?" a male EMT asked as they checked Remy for a concussion.  
"_Nothing_," Remy snapped, "I'm fine. Are you finished?"

"I just have to take your temperature," The EMT held up a thermometer with a plastic sheath, ready to go. Remy swiftly grabbed the instrument out of the mans hand, clicked it on and put it in. A minute later it beeped and Remy practically threw it back at the EMT. "Normal," Remy said angrily, stalking outside to check on Molly and contact the team.

Molly was still sound asleep-as a tiger-in a huge cage on the back of a truck. Remy took his communicator out of his pocket and clicked it on. "Scott? It's Remy. We have a little situation," He informed Scott.

"What did you do this time?" Scott practically groaned on the other end.

"Why do you always assume that _I_ did something?" Remy felt offended.

"Because that's usually the case with you," Scott said.

"Whatever. We're at the toy store. Molly's in a cage and we need some kind of proof that we're mutants because the security cameras were cut. Oh, and we were attacked, so it wasn't my fault, thanks," Remy said.

"Who attacked you? When? How many?" Scott was incredibly upset in no time. Uh-oh. Hopefully this wouldn't mean even tighter security measures at The Mansion.

"Just The Black Bishop from Shaw's team. Almost an hour ago. We're not hurt, but we need you guys down here before they put Molly in a _zoo_!" Remy was starting to get snappish. He didn't like being attacked, but worse, he didn't like things that were out of his control.

"Okay, we'll be down there as fast as we can," Scott said.

Remy leaned against the truck, letting out a loud, exasperated sigh. If Molly wasn't a tiger, it would be child's play to just charge the bars, pull her out and drive home. Forget the police. (Even if doing that would lead to trouble later.) A while later, everyone showed up. "This isn't good," Jean looked at Molly sleeping.

"We just need a little power display and I'm sure they'll let us go," Remy said.

"I'll do it," Kitty volunteered, "I'm sure you didn't because, well, your powers aren't-"

"Yeah, yeah. If _I_ did it, we'd probably both get locked up," Remy rolled his eyes. In actuality, the idea hadn't occurred to him, but he was right. With his powers, showing off to the police could probably lead to trouble.

The five of them went inside, talked to the police and a few minutes later, Molly and Remy had permission to leave. Of course, there was the huge matter of trying to get Molly home. "She's not light," Jean said, telekineticly loading Molly into the back of the newest X-Men vehicle. It was a huge van, about the size of a motor home. Plenty of room and an infirmary inside for emergencies. They drove off with Remy knowing this wasn't going to be the last bit of trouble.

* * *

When they arrived back, it took a couple hours for Molly to get back to human form, but she was still asleep. "I thought her healing power might kick in by now," Remy said to Hank in the infirmary.

"Normally, yes, but she has about 100 cc's of Xylazine running through her system. Even with a healing factor, it's not enough to kill her, but she may sleep until tomorrow afternoon at the most," Hank said.

Remy rubbed his face in frustration. "When she wakes up, that's it. No more tigers. She can turn into a big dog or something. Wild animals seem to keep getting her into more and more trouble." Not that Molly would take such a suggestion into consideration, being stubborn, but it was nice to think about.

Remy made himself something to eat and borrowed a laptop from the computer lab to start doing research on Sebastian Shaw while he stayed with Molly for a little while. You had to know your enemy, and in this case, it was crucial. While Remy was at it, he was going to try looking up everything he could on the Inner Circle. There had to be some records of them somewhere.

After a couple hours, Remy had found very little. Shaw was a famous wealthy CEO, a known mutant, but he had no outstanding warrants and no real dirt that Remy could see. There had to be something to give away that he was running a team of assassins for hire, but from the looks of things, he was putting on the act of being a great humanitarian. Remy wanted to blow up the laptop after finding so many dead ends, so instead he settled on quietly letting some playing cards disintegrate into the air.

"Remy," Kitty came in, clutching Molly's phone to her chest, "Molly's phone was ringing. It's her family. What should I do?"

This was unexpected news for Remy. It was rare that Molly didn't talk to her family, and now she was knocked out. Remy had the feeling that if Kitty told them to call back and Molly was _still_ asleep, that would just make them worry, or worse, they might come out to check on her. Remy had to think fast. Remy knew he might live to regret what he was going to do next.

"Give me the phone," Remy felt his mouth become dry, "I'll talk to them."

"Okay," Kitty smirked, then talking into the phone again, "Uh, Molly's boyfriend wants to say hello."

"Uh, hello," Remy said, "This is Remy. Molly's sleeping. I'm sure you know how she can sleep for hours." He couldn't believe he was _actually_ doing this, but he stayed calm.

Remy was politely informed that he was on speaker phone, then there were, naturally, a few questions after the usual, "She talks about you all the time". What kind of work did he do at The School? Did he have another job that didn't involve The School? How old was he? (Because they couldn't remember), What was he up to right now? How was his week going? Just what were his powers again? Where was he from again? How exactly did he get his unusual eyes?

Then there were all the questions about him and Molly. How long had they been going out? How did he _really_ feel about Molly? How did she compare to some of his old girlfriends? And, finally, just what _were_ Remy's intentions with their daughter?

Remy had a small heart attack on the last question. "I just want to make her happy and keep her safe," Remy answered slowly. Afterwards, he was told they appreciated his honesty, but they were just kidding around. Remy relaxed a hair, suddenly deciding that he kind of liked Molly's family. They seemed relaxed and easy going, and weren't giving him the fifth degree (yet). After some small talk, they exchanged goodbyes, saying Molly could call them anytime, there was no rush. Remy hung up the phone, feeling relieved. He'd survived it. Now he was just going to have to figure out how to tell Molly that he'd talked to her family.

* * *

AN: Don't ask...because I don't know why I wrote that. Just something funny to break up the tension/action I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Remy has some fantasies in this chapter. Everything is implied though and I don't get all descriptive. (*cough* I can't help but think his daydreams _wouldn't_ be something I would even want to write anyway! They'd be too...well...you know. It's Remy! x_x)  
Also a bit of T rated dialogue I guess is in here too. My stories are getting so...wow...aren't they?

* * *

Remy woke up in the infirmary the next morning. Molly was still asleep, but that was to be expected. He walked over and kissed her forehead, stroking her hair. He was just on his way upstairs to breakfast when Scott came into the room, in uniform. "Get changed," He ordered, "There's something going on in Wyoming. We're meeting in the hangar in ten minutes."

"Yes sir," Remy drawled with a smirk. He got dressed into his uniform, then caught Hank on the way out.  
"If Molly wakes up, tell her I'll be back soon," Remy said.

"Will do," Hank replied.

The jet arrived in Wyoming sometime later. For once, they weren't trying to rescue a kid from Magneto, but rescue a kid who's powers were going out of control.

It was a girl. She was small and thin, with very long blonde hair. She would have been very sweet looking, had she not been expelling a burning fiery and acidic compound from her hands in almost every direction. Trees were on fire. The street looked like it had been excavated on, except it too was melting to expose the sewer beneath it. Buildings weren't safe either. The windows were just melted through and none of the buildings were on fire (yet). It was clear they had to do something to get the girls powers under control.

"Help me!" The girl sobbed, "I don't know what to do!"

Swoosh! A fire hydrant melted and bubbled into rubble.

"You're going to be okay," Cyclops said, "What's your name?"

"Trina," The girl said as she demolished another store window.

"We're going to help you Trina, just try to stay calm."

"_Calm_?!" Trina shrieked, "How do you expect me to stay calm when I'm destroying the _city_?!"

"Nightcrawler, go find some cold water," Cyclops ordered, "Shadowcat, try to get close enough to her to phase her powers. If they're not destroying anything, she can stay calm for a little bit. Everyone else standby."

Nightcrawler teleported out and Shadowcat started walking up to Trina.

"Stay back, please!" Trina begged, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You're not going to," Shadowcat said, getting closer.

Trina's firey-acid sludge started spewing at Shadowcat, only to phase through her.  
"You're not hurt?" Trina questioned.

"I'm fine. My power is letting matter pass through me," Shadowcat said, putting a hand on Trinas shoulder and leading her back to the team slowly and carefully.

"It's...it's going through everything," Trina looked on, amazed. Seeming to realize her power wasn't going to hurt anything else around her, Trina relaxed and her powers seemed to stop on their own. Kurt came back with a couple buckets of cold water. Trina sat on the ground and put her hands in the buckets. She wasn't hurt, but it was obvious that her hands were hot to the touch. Everyone hoped that the water would keep her calm for a moment.

"We're going to put this on your wrist for a while," Remy snapped a power inhibitor onto her wrist, "It keeps your powers from working so you can relax now. Everything will be okay."

"Thank you all," Trina finally smiled, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't showed up."

The town had evacuated earlier in the day, so there were no police (or mobs) to deal with. The kids packed up and went home, relieved. Now there was just the question of how train a girl to control her powers who could destroy anything without laying a hand on it.

* * *

"Who is _that_?" Leon, the new boy just out of a danger room session, stared at Trina with intense interest as Kitty walked her into the infirmary.

"Her name is Trina and she's fragile right now," Remy explained, "She just destroyed a big chunk of her town. Give her a few days to get acclimated, than you can go talk to her."

"Trina, huh?" Leon smirked, "I'll be looking forward to making her acquaintance."

Remy went into the infirmary to check on Molly. She was still asleep, so Remy decided to go work on stuff and let the drugs work out of her system.

By that afternoon, Molly was up and around again. Remy found her groggily making her way out of the infirmary, rubbing her eye and yawning as she walked in a crooked line.

"You look like you're still half-under," Remy went over and held her up under an arm since she looked like she needed it.

"I _feel_ like it. Mister McCoy said I was sleeping since yesterday. What did I miss?" Molly half-leaned-half-snuggled into Remy by wrapping her arms around him.

"This girl in Wyoming had powers that were going crazy, so we had to go pick her up," Remy said, "Other then that, not much went on. Um, your family called."

"Okay. Good. Did somebody say I'd call them back?" Molly asked.

"Actually, I talked to them," Remy said.

Mollys eyes went wide as her hands dropped to her sides and her mouth was hanging open a little. (Now she was definitely awake.) "Say _what_? You did _what_?"

"It was fun. No one minded. They were happy to talk to me," Remy said, slowly, calmly smiling. He wasn't scared of Molly getting mad. Not exactly. He was more scared of her, say, turning into a spinosaurus or anything else something much bigger then him and chasing him around the mansion _because_ she was mad. "Please don't be mad, okay?"

"Depends. What did you guys talk about? What did everyone say?" Molly stepped back, looking him in the face.

"Just chatting. How I was and stuff. Things about us, like how long we'd been going out and how I liked you as a girlfriend.  
Nothing embarrassing, because I know that's what you're worried about," Remy said.

"That's good I guess," Molly glared into the floor, probably trying not to get upset. She then looked back up at Remy, "So, uh, what did you think of them?"

"It's hard to get a first impression on the phone, but I liked them. They sounded fun. Scared the crap out of me though when they were joking around and asking what my intentions were," Remy ran a hand through his hair, expecting to still be sweating over the question.

"What? You never got that question before?" Molly laughed.

"Not really. Everyone else I dated didn't introduce me to their family or anything," Remy said.

"I guess I should be happy then. Come on, I'm really hungry. I want to go upstairs and eat," Molly grabbed Remy's hand and dragged him to the elevator.

After eating, the two of them hung around and watched a movie. Molly was snuggled against Remy with her torso on top of his chest and the rest of her laying between his legs. Remy was half-propped up onto his side with one arm around her. The movie was almost over when Remy realized it was late in the day. He noticed how tired Molly looked and how tired he felt. "You okay?" He asked, "Do you want to go rest some more?"

"I think I'm still getting over it, but I just want to be here with you right now," Molly reached up to run her fingers through Remys hair. Remy arched his neck to kiss the top of her head. He appreciated the quiet moments like this when they weren't running and screaming for their lives and no one was getting hurt. Eventually it was time for bed and the two of them shared their usual goodnight kiss before Molly went off to her room, but Molly lingered.

"Is something wrong?" Remy asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Molly smiled. She didn't _feel_ worried, just happy. "I just...I don't know...I wish we had more time together," She went on.

"What? You want to sneak into my room?" Remy smiled. Molly was _not_ the type to approve of bed sharing, much less instigate it.

"No!" Molly quickly looked away, then back to Remy, "I mean that I only wish I didn't have to leave now. Or ever. That we could always be together."

"We'll always be together, ma ange, don't worry," Remy held her face as he stooped down, then kissed her with a fiery heat normally only reserved for life-and-death moments, but with lots of reassuring and loving undertones. "Try to get some sleep."

"I will. Thank you for, uh, for that," Molly walked to her room with a new spring in her step.

Remy went and climbed into his own bed, left with thoughts of someday having Molly in his arms at night. A part of him wanted that now, but it was impossible. Molly just wasn't that kind of girl, and if Remy tried to snuggle up to her in her own bed, he would be finding himself missing his arms...and his face...and his life. Remy missed the old days when women could only kick you and slap you for being stupid, instead of turning into lions, tigers and bears. Oh my.

Remy let his mind wander, trying to imagine Molly laying next to him in bed. Her small frame meshing against him. Her soft body under his hands. He wondered what it would be like to touch her entirely, feel parts of her that he usually couldn't touch. His mind was racing and his body was following suit. Remy lay in bed, drowsy as he smiled at all the thoughts he had. Typical male thoughts, but he didn't think about them _as much_ as society accused him of. At the moment though, Remy was obsessing. Molly did have a nice body, he reasoned, and it was something that almost deserved to be lusted after in his fantasies.

After a few minutes of Remy's mind wandering over...certain thoughts...his mind went to Mollys earlier reaction. Why she acted so strangely. Well, not exactly strangely, but more clingy then usual. He mentally brushed it off as just being her, more interested in fantasizing.

Remy was just getting comfortable in his fantasy world when a scream interrupted his pleasurable thoughts. He threw off the covers and rushed to the girls wing with the rest of the boys. Several of the girls had also piled out into the hallway, powered up and at the ready. Molly and Rahne were in their tiger and wolf forms, Amara was lit up, and everyone else was wide awake and ready for something to happen. "It came from Jubilee's room," Roberto said.

Remy ran to Jubilee's door and quickly opened it. Jubilees hands were brilliantly sparking, standing on there and facing off against nothing it seemed. Except the window was open and a breeze was blowing through.

"What's going on?" Remy demanded.

"Someone's trying to kill me. He's Invisible now and he's still here," Jubilee looked furiously angry.

"Storm?" Scott asked. Fog quickly enshrouded Jubilee's room. It only took a second to spot the invisible mutant. Remy leapt forward, tackling the man to the floor in a tangle of limbs and fists. "Change back," Remy demanded angrily.

The man went back to being visible. "Who are you?" Remy asked.

"Black Knight, but that's all you're getting out of me," The young man smiled wickedly, his messy brown hair brushing up against the carpet. Remy hauled him back up to his feet, holding an arm behind the attackers back.

"Logan, you and Peter take him downstairs," Scott ordered, "Everyone else stay here while the main team check the rest of the rooms."

After over an hour of searching, the X-Men couldn't see, sense or smell anymore intruders. Most of the kids were too shaken up to go back to bed, and since there was no school the next day, many of them calmed their nerves by staying up late in the kitchen or in the rec rooms for a little while.

Remy met Molly as she lingered in the hallway just where the girls wing started. She felt tired and rattled like everyone else, but Remy didn't need powers to tell how Molly felt.

"I don't understand how they could just attack us here at home. It isn't fair. It doesn't make me feel safe anymore. If we can't feel protected here, then what are we supposed to do? Leave?" Molly crossed her arms, then relaxed a little as she huddled up against Remy as he embraced her tight.

"It might come to that, but we're not going anywhere just yet, Sweetheart," Remy said as he held Molly, wanting to take her away from all the danger where she couldn't get hurt. Except that wasn't an option right now.

At least, not entirely, Remy realized as a thought came to him.

"Come on," Remy gently pulled her along, just a short walk back to his room. They stood in front of the door as Remy quickly-and silently-opened it.

"But we're not supposed to-" Molly looked up at him with surprised, innocent and even child-like eyes.

"Shh," Remy held a finger to his lips. A quick look around. The hallway was empty. There was just a little noise from the rec rooms to the left of them, further away. Remy pulled Molly into his room and shut the door behind him.

Remy put a gentle hand on top of Mollys head, stroking her hair as they stood in the dark room with only moonlight coming through the window to see by. "You need some peace and quiet. We're not going to break any rules and I'm not asking you to stay all night. I just thought you could relax here with me for a little bit."

"Okay," Molly smiled, "But could you put on a shirt or something? You're making me feel really awkward like this."

Remy rolled his eyes. _Now_ she was getting uncomfortable, after seeing him shirtless a million times. How ridiculous. He went to his t-shirt drawer and pulled on a loose fitting white under shirt. Molly continued to stand as still as a statue in front of the door. She wasn't feeling scared anymore as far as Remy could tell, just apprehensive and very tense.

"Stop worrying so much," Remy pulled her over with both hands to sit on the bed, "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I am _not_," Molly pouted, scrunching up her eyebrows, "Remember last month when everyone had a conniption about...well, you know."  
Remy knew she was referring to them impromptu sleeping in the same room and catching grief for it as they took care of little Dylan.  
"This is different. No one knows we're in here and we're just talking," Remy said, "So just relax and don't let me hear another word. You're going to get wrinkles from worrying so much."

"But-"

"Shh!"

"You just-"

"Mm-mm"

"How-"

Remy put a hand over Mollys lips "How can someone so tiny have such a big mouth?"

Molly glared at Remy. He removed his hand. "I'm not tiny," Molly protested, still holding a fiery glare.

"Physicality begs to differ," Remy held his normal-sized hand up against her tiny doll-like one. Mollys hand was more then half the size of Remys, with delicate looking fingers. "But I like it," Remy squeezed her hands, smiling as his eyes roved over Molly.

"Still, five-one isn't _tiny_...just short," Molly continued to protest.

Remy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, only blinking. Mollys sensitivity and denial could be both amusing and a little annoying at the same time. Instead he just kissed her forehead. They stared at each other. Remy considered going in for a kiss.

Just when everything seemed completely normal, there was a familiar "BAMF" sound and the distinct smell of sulfur. "Hey Remy, do you want to play video games with us-Oh," Bobby said as he stood there with Kurt.

"We weren't doing anything!" Molly rushed to stand up from the bed, tripping over her own two feet and falling onto to the floor in the process with her arms rubbing against the carpet as they splayed out in front of her. She'd failed miserably to catch herself, "Ow!" Molly rubbed her right elbow that was red from rug burn after she had hauled herself up from the floor.

"How do we know you weren't doing anything?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Because we're still dressed," Remy rolled his eyes, pulling at his shirt.

"Remy!" Molly snapped, her face turning more red as she sat back down, "Remy was just trying to make me feel better. I mean...less scared...after everything that happened. We just wanted some privacy."

"Whatever. Better not let anyone catch you in here together though, they'll throw a fit," Bobby said.

"We know!" Molly and Remy said in unison as the two boys teleported out.

"M-maybe I should g-go," Molly squirmed a little, then stood up.

"No," Remy caught her wrist, pulling her back a little, "Stay. Everything will be fine."

"...Fine, but no funny business," Molly pouted.

"I'm a gentleman, haven't you learned that by now?" Remy smiled.

"Okay, so you're a gentleman. I get it," Molly smiled.

Before they knew it, Remy was sitting on the floor and Molly was laying across his bed looking comfortable. They had been talking a long time and Mollys eyes were looking heavy. Her feelings exuded contentment and safety as Remy lay on the floor and shut his eyes for what he thought were only a couple minutes. When he opened them again, the clock read four in the morning. Molly was sleeping in his bed with half of the comforter pulled over her as she slept on top of the other half. Remy picked her up and carried her back to her own bed. "Sweet dreams," Remy kissed her on the mouth very softly. Remy then made his way back to his own bed and slept for some time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: This chapter would be part of the reason I said I gave the story a heavy T rating. Nothing too bad, just some very rambunctious making-out and other stuff. Just FYI. :)

* * *

Remy woke up the next morning. His clock read nine. He stretched, then decided it would be a good idea to check on Molly. Molly must have thought the same thing, because when Remy opened the door, she was standing there. "Morning," Remy said as she hugged him.

"Good _morning_," Molly smiled cheerily, "You were so sweet to carry me back to bed last night," She said in a quiet voice. "So maybe a kiss is in order?"

"C'mon," Remy covered his mouth, "I still have morning breath.

"I don't. Besides, I don't mind," Molly exuded almost overwhelming feelings of happiness. She certainly was on cloud nine this morning.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," Remy felt happy because Molly was happy. It made him feel giddy because she was giddy. Normally he wouldn't let her emotions imprint onto him like this, but the feeling was just too good to not get swept up in. Remy held his hands at Mollys waist and bent down. He felt Mollys hands playing with his hair. Her arms looped around his neck. This kiss was going to last a while.

A few minutes into it-just when things were getting good-the two heard Scott coughing at them. "Yes?" Remy let go of Molly, straightening up as Molly blushed, holding onto Remys arm, snuggling up close as she half buried her face into his chest while looking a little annoyed at Scott.

"If you aren't doing anything important, maybe you could show Trina around today after breakfast?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, sure. No problem," Remy said. It would make sure Leon stayed away from the girl at least.

The three of them stared at each other for what felt like a long time. "Anything else, Scott?" Molly said in a slightly uncharacteristic way the way her tone said 'leave us alone before I throw a fit'.

"...I'd just feel more comfortable if you saved the PDA until after you got dressed," Scott said in his usual "irritated" voice.

"Um, okay," Molly said. She let go of Remy and rushed back to her room, "Two minutes!" She said over her shoulder as she ran.

"Thanks for killing the mood," Remy glared daggers at Scott.

Scott just threw Remy a barely contained smirk as he walked away. Remy considered staying in his pajamas out of spite, but didn't want to get a lecture (or have Goggle Boy whining at him, as Remy thought of it), so he quickly went to his room and threw on some clothes. As soon as he came out, Molly was standing there waiting for him.

He leaned down to Molly, putting one hand on her lower-back as the other hand rubbed the back of her neck. "If you give me a couple minutes to brush my teeth, we can go down to the gazebo and have a little alone time before breakfast," Remy smiled.

"That sounds perfect," Molly looked excited as her eyes seemed to sparkle. She was giving off tremendous amounts of emotion. Anticipation, attraction, more giddy ness and a little bit of greedy ness. Remy knew that today Molly was going to be an emotional handful-well, more then most days.

* * *

"Mmmm-mmmmMMMMMM-mmm," Molly squealed, throwing herself at Remy forcefully as her arms went around his neck with her fingers messing up the back of his hair. Remy was sitting and Molly was perched on her knees, but she was almost sitting in his lap for how close they were as she had her knee between his splayed out legs, but not sitting on him, just hovering. They had barely come up for air after about 15 minutes. This was definitely one of their more-if not first-rambunctious make-out sessions.

"What's gotten into _you_?" Remy finally broke the kiss.

"Uh, I'm sorry? What am I doing wrong?" Molly frowned.

"You're not doing anything wrong. You've just never been so, uh, energetic. You're very...passionate...this morning," Remy said, trying to use G-rated words so Molly wouldn't feel shameful or embarrassed of her actions-or want to stop. (He _was_ enjoying it after all.) Molly seemed to be more sexual then truly passionate, the way she was kissing and pressing herself against him. Remy was surprised that he still had his shirt on for how she was acting. Heck, he was almost surprised that Molly wasn't trying to take things a step further for the way she was acting. (Though it was Molly he was dealing with.) Remy had to admit that even in those times in the months when Molly was feeling more...hormonal...then usual, she never acted like this, even on her "worst" days. "Are you feeling...you know?" Remy waved a hand out into the air, avoiding eye-contact for a moment. Not a discussion he wanted to have, but an explanation would have been nice.

"N-no. I'm f-fine," Molly stammered, "I guess it could be that. I mean, it's a little early in the month, but I haven't been feeling, like, weird or anything."

"Guess I just want to make sure you're, uh, you. Just in case you're an enemy trying to take my purity," Remy winked.

"Yes, because that's what are enemies are _really_ after. A twenty year old boy's virginity," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Hey, twenty-year old _man_, thank you very much," Remy was a little offended.

"...Not until l-later," Molly giggled, blushing, losing her bravado.

"So one day you're going to make a man out of me, Petite?" Remy stroked under her chin.

Molly bit her lower lip, the blush on her cheeks going from pink to purple.  
"Why do I always paint myself into corners?" She said quietly.

"Well I completely look forward to it," Remy purred. They went back to kissing energetically.

There was a familiar "BAMF" sound again, to Remys annoyance.

"Mon Dieu," Remy hung his head back, the ocean breeze whipping his hair around from behind the empty cliff side past the gazebo, "Can't we have a _little_ uninterrupted time? Is that really so much to ask for? Is it?" He looked up again to face Kurt and Kitty.

"You're missing breakfast and Scott wants to know where you are," Kitty said.

"Not to mention Logan and everyone else," Kurt said. The couple presumed "everyone else" meant the rest of the teachers.

"Alright," Molly sighed, standing up and smoothing out her clothes, "We're coming."

"I could port you b-" Kurt started to say.

"No!" Molly and Remy interrupted him.

"Thank you," Molly amended.

"It's nice, but we'll go at our own pace. See you at home guys," Remy gave them a little wave off.

"Four's a crowd," Kitty rolled her eyes with a sour look and the two friends teleported out.

"It's times like this I wish we could go on vacation," Molly grumbled as they started walking hand-in-hand, "I mean, maybe it's time for you to meet my family. We could go back for a week, have a little fun. Iron out the stress. Not have everyone looming over our shoulder every second of the day."

"Let's not be hasty," Remy said, "I mean, uh, I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. Besides, would we get more alone time there then here? You've never brought a guy home before." Then there was the possibility of Remy going back to Nevada only to face a shot-gun and a protective older brother.

"My family isn't like that. We give each other space," Molly said, "I really think it would be a good idea. It wouldn't even have to be a week. Just a few days even. Maybe you could think about it?"

"I'll think about it," Remy said, "Just remember that we are needed here right now too. We can't go off whenever we feel like it."

"Oh, sure, now you're sounding responsible. I think you're starting to really act like one of the team, Remy," Molly smiled.

"I try," Remy laughed, "Uh, so you're dad doesn't keep guns, does he?".

"No. Why?" Molly raised her eyebrows.

"Just wondering," Remy said.

'Merci tous ce qui est bon et gracieux mon vie que sa p re n'a pas de conserver un fusil!,' Remy thought in French, hoping he wasn't going to start sweating from being terrified.

* * *

AN:

Merci tous ce qui est bon et gracieux mon vie que sa p re n'a pas de conserver un fusil!=Thank all that is good and gracious in my life that her father does not keep guns!

I Thought it would be funnier if Remy was thinking to himself in French. I don't know, I guess it's something he does when he's worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Umm...I'm sorry they make-out so much. :( _ I don't want it to be annoying.

* * *

Breakfast came and went, then it came time for them to show Trina around. Unfortunately during breakfast they had learned that their captor had escaped sometime during the night, even inside a power nullifying cell. The tour was going smoothly enough, except Remy was awash with Mollys feelings. Annoyance, greediness (again), frustration, irritation, and, if Remy wasn't half-mistaken, an astonishing amount of jealousy. Then there was the cloying way that Molly was hanging off his arm with every step. Remy still couldn't figure out what had gotten into her today. It was driving him nuts. Everything except the jealousy part was easy to figure out. Trina was grateful and thankful. She seemed to admire Remy, but that was all. Not a tinge of romantic feeling was coming off of her, unlike Molly, who's feelings screamed "WANT-WANT-WANT-WANT-WANT" in emotional torrent. The way Trina was hanging off Remy's every word and looking at him like a puppy at it's master however was seeming to grate at Molly. Remy knew that deep down Molly might've wanted to tear Trina's eyes out for looking at _her_ boyfriend that way. Molly seemed to be forgetting that Trina was also much too young for Remy.

"Here's the boys and girls showers and the danger room is coming up," Remy pointed down the hall with his free arm-the one that didn't have Molly super glued onto it like a barnacle hugged onto a ship.

"So what do you guys do in the Danger Room? Bobby and the guys were telling me a little bit about it last night, but we didn't get to talk much in between video games and goofing off," Trina said.

"Lots of things," Molly finally spoke up as she'd been stewing in silence for the entire tour, "simulations, fights against robots, obstacle courses. You'll have to start slow and work you're way up to stuff." Remy took note of the slight arrogance in Molly's tone. "Oh," Molly added, "And there was this one time Remy used it to program a _romantic_ picnic in _Paris_. It was very sweet."

Remy raised an eyebrow. Who was this and what had they done with his girlfriend? Oh, hello green-eyed monster. Fancy you taking over a normally sweet girl and turning her into a completely different person.

"But you get in trouble for stuff like that," Remy said.

"Don't worry, I don't know anything about computers and I don't really want to screw up in my first week here," Trina said, "I'm going to go use the bathroom. I'll be right back."  
Trina went to the bathroom nearby. As soon as she was gone, Remy pried Molly off of him, taking her by the shoulders. "Listen to me very carefully," Remy said, "She's fifteen and she doesn't have any interest in me. She's just grateful and admires me a little in a completely unromantic way. So you can stop being jealous."

Molly was crazy with embarrassment, her face turning red up to it's roots. "...I feel like an idiot," Molly ran a hand over her face, "You must've wanted to slap me for everything I was throwing at you. I know when you're overloaded with emotions you feel sick. I'm sorry. Did I make you feel, like, sick?"

"Not sick. Just confused. I don't think I've ever seen you so insanely jealous before," Remy smirked, "You're very emotional lately, you know."

"I'm really sorry," Molly looked at the floor.

"Don't be sorry. You can't help how you feel," Remy said, "I enjoy you being so into me, but you can relax now. No one's going to steal me away."

"Okay," Molly smiled.

When the tour continued, Molly was back to (mostly) normal. The jealousy was gone (as was the death grip on his arm and the catty attitude), but her happy feelings were still on hyper-drive.  
A touch or just a look from Remy would make her eyes pop open or she'd get a huge smile on her face. Not to mention all the more lusty feelings Remy was getting. Molly seemed to be changing, but Remy didn't know why or what the end result was going to be.

A couple hours later the tour was over and Molly and Remy were free to spend the rest of the day as they pleased. "So, uh, you think anymore about going to Nevada?" Molly smiled up at Remy as they sat in his room. (This time with the door open.)

"Give me a couple days to think about it," Remy ruffled her hair, returning the smile, "You're asking me to go back and meet you're family. That's a big decision. If things were different and it were me asking you, how would you feel?"

"Okay, uh, sorry. I guess I just...I like the idea. I have someone to bring home and that makes me happy is all," Molly hugged him.

"Yeah, that's understandable," Remy hugged back, "Um, not to change the subject, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about, ma couer." Remy let go of Molly, holding her hands instead.

"Oh jeez. When you starting calling me 'your heart', I know it won't end well," Molly made an exaggerated frown, showing her teeth.

"It's nothing really horrible. I just wanted to talk to you about the other day. It's just that turning into tigers and things all the time seems to get you...and the team...into a lot more trouble then we want. I thought you could just take it easy on the wild animals for a bit unless you really need to. Maybe start turning into, um, less scary animals when we're out in public," Remy said.

"I guess it would be a good idea. What did you have in mind?" Molly asked. Remy was surprised that she took to the idea so quickly, but it did make sense.

"I don't know. Big dogs or something. Maybe some kind of cat. Cats can get pretty wiley. I remember one tore my leg up on a job once. That was real fun," Remy winced at the memory.

"Good ideas. Maybe a goose or a horse would be enough, they can get mean sometimes," Molly laughed.

"There you go. Think outside the box a little," Remy smiled, "So anyway, back to the Nevada thing. Just let me think about it. There's also the question of everyone even letting us go with how things are right now."

"That's true. I guess I got over-excited a little bit," Molly said.

"You just want to run home and show the whole town this _fine_ specimen of manliness that you won," Remy lifted up his shirt a little to show off his toned, six pack stomach, as he showed off a smile of pearly whites.

"Pull your shirt down!" Molly laughed as she pulled it down for him.

"I'd rather take it off. Just for you, Cherie," Remy quickly slipped out of his shirt before Molly could protest, driving her nuts and amusing himself at the same time. He flexed his pectorals on purpose, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. He wanted to laugh as Molly sat there with her left eye twitching as she blushed for the millionth time that week. She quickly looked away.

"Maybe I don't want to take you home after all if you're going to act like this. Who knows what you'll do!" Molly said, but slowly smiled. She knew he was just kidding.

"Hmm. Make-out with you on the couch. Serve you breakfast in bed. Embarrass you to death by being all boyfriend-y and clingy," Remy pulled her close, still shirtless.

"I swear, if you don't put your shirt back on I'm going to turn into a mouse or a gnat or...or a microscopic organism," Molly blushed.

"Why small things? You'd kind of think getting you all riled up would make you turn into elephants and whales and giraffes," Remy squeezed Molly, making his biceps bulge and therefore getting some strong feelings off of Molly in return, "If I had your powers, that would be my reaction."

"Well, I guess I try to assume I'd turn into smaller stuff because if I did turn into an elephant or something I'd probably kill you or at the very least hurt you and...and I'd hate for that to happen," Molly said.

"That's true. I guess bigger isn't always better then," Remy finally let Molly go and put his shirt back on, "So, uh, you want to go to Look-Out peak right after dinner and have some real alone time before curfew?"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Molly smiled, "But maybe we should get some time in now just in case we don't make it."

"Oh yes," Remy smiled back.

* * *

"Why don't I ride piggy-back more often?" Molly wondered sleepily as Remy walked with her on his back down the hallway later that night. She'd claimed she'd been too tired to make it up the stairs. They'd gotten home before curfew, but more then two hours after they'd left, so they'd had lots of quality time together. It proved very refreshing.

"You never want me to pick you up and now you're wondering why you don't ride on my back?" Remy laughed. He got to the rec room and let her off on the couch. They planned on channel surfing before bedtime. "Yeah. Uh, sorry. I guess I should let you pick me up more often then," Molly smiled, looking woozy.

"I think you're getting sleepy if you're saying stuff like that," Remy said, sitting next to her.

Molly yawned for several seconds. "Uh-huh. If I fall asleep, you can carry me to bed. I like that a lot." Molly snuggled up against him as much as she could.

There wasn't anything on TV and Molly did end up falling asleep. Remy just let her sleep against his chest for a while, wondering what was going on with her lately.

Her "symptoms" were moodiness, flighty, being un-focused on general tasks, forgetful and being _very_ focused on him. Then there was the strong feelings of lust for Remy. Completely different from the romantic feelings of a crush and other feelings. They were loud and strong and even embarrassing at times. It wasn't too often Molly had them, but they seemed to be so frequent lately. Almost all the time.

Then there was the ridiculously heated jealousy. Like a little girl could ever turn his head. Could ever make him feel what Molly made him feel. Like he could even love such a...

The light bulb went off in Remys head.

No, he reasoned. No way. Remy had felt love from women before. Except, he sat there thinking, those women had been experienced with love and boyfriends and romantic relationships and the feelings that they brought on. Remy would be Mollys _first_ love. That kind of feeling for the first time was fiery, hot and passionate. Unbridled by anything and not to be contained by the person caught up in it. The kind of thing that was always likened to an obsession.

Remy decided to put the idea on hold, leaving it as a definite possibility. As he watched Molly sleep, it left him with an altogether odd feeling. She still had that immaturity about her, so if it was love, it was like watching her grow up in a way. Remy didn't see her like his sister anymore, of course, but he'd always been around to see her milestones and to see her change as a person. If Mollys crush on him had finally matured into love, he realized that it was something to be proud of. He'd been around to watch her go from shy, stuttery goofball, to his best friend, to a young lady that could love a man with all her heart. Except that man was him. Remy was fine being over the moon about it, but it did feel a little odd, feeling like a happy older brother and an excited boyfriend at the same time.

It was all speculation though. Remy flawlessly reasoned that Molly could have contracted some mysterious disease in their travels that Hank hadn't picked up on and...Remy knew that idea was completely insane. He wasn't going to admit to himself that Molly loved him yet. It wasn't fair if she couldn't even realize it herself-and she'd brush it off if he suggested it. Like everything before, he was going to let things take their natural course. Besides, if it really was love, Remy wanted to hear it from Molly. Not just have a more-then-likely-and-scary-accurate-reasoned-assumption on his part of how she felt. Fair was fair after all.

* * *

Come Monday afternoon after the weekend had come and gone, Remy decided to surprise Molly by dropping by the college, thanks to Kurt being within teleporting distance.

Remy silently walked into the hallway and came upon the classroom. He was about to walk in, but saw that Molly was getting chewed out by the teacher, so he ducked back, peeking over the edge of the door frame.

"There's no excuse for sloppy work and bad spelling, Molly," The ninety-something year old lady with the shiny gold colored glasses chain squinted at Molly.

"I'm really sorry Misses Reginald. I can d-do it over again if you like," Mollys eyes went back and forth from the floor to her teacher.

"Over _again_? A third time?" Her teachers eyes bulged.

"Oh, right, right. Sorry. I've had a lot going on lately," Molly winced, "Okay...so...uh...D minus then?"

"No. I'm giving you an F. Maybe next time you write an essay you'll remember this experience," Her teacher sat down at her desk and started grading papers.

"I could do extra credit or something," Molly said in a very timid voice.

"No, thank you Molly. Maybe Mister Hoffner's class would be better suited to your particular kind of writing," The teacher sneered.

Molly's face fell, but she held her composure. "Well, um, thank you f-for your time."

Remy considered for half a second on going in and debating with the teacher, but decided against it. She really didn't seem like a lady who easily gave in and it would just embarrass and anger Molly. Instead he waited by the door. Molly didn't even see him when she walked out, instead walking right past him, looking disappointed and quite upset. Remy took a card out of his coat and charged it. He floated it in front of Molly and it got her attention as it burned up, leaving only the small heart of the queen of hearts behind. Molly caught it in cupped hands.

"You want to go out for some ice cream?" Remy slid up beside Molly, half-hugging her around the waist.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"I just thought I'd surprised you. Kurt brought me over so I could drive you back and I think you need it," Remy said.

"So you heard about my F?" Molly winced.

"Yeah. I'm sure tomorrow will be better," They walked out the doors and headed to the car.

"Anyway, ice cream sounds good," Molly smiled.

They made their way to the car. Remy had his hand on the car door when the sound of "SHHHSSSSSS" filled the air. Green gas was everywhere. Remy could hardly register anything, much less run, before blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I'm very sorry in advance if this chapter makes you hungry or has you craving Mexican and/or Cajun food. Or barbecue.:)

* * *

When Remy woke up, he was facing bars and beyond that, two men in red suits and cream colored masks that obscured everything but their eyes. They were in a sophisticated looking room. A Persian rug on the floor, huge bookcases lining the walls. A four foot tall wine rack. It was all dimly lit with only a couple of lights and one table where the men were playing cards. The floor underneath Remy was thankfully carpeted and not cold cement. Remy wasn't tied up, but he had a thick, bulky collar around his neck. More then likely a power dampener. Molly was still asleep on the ground next to him, breathing softly through her mouth, locks of her curly hair were lying over her face.

"Better go tell the boss one of them is awake," One man said. The other man left the room.

"...I don't want ham," Molly talked in her sleep.

"Molly wake up," Remy lightly shook her.

Molly groggily opened her eyes and sat up, moving the hair out of her face and taking in the scenery. She quickly closed her eyes again and let out a loud groan. "Tell me we're not captured. Tell me the car had a gas leak."

"Sorry," Remy frowned.

"This collar is annoying," Molly felt the heavy yellow collar on her own neck. They stood up and walked close to the cell bars. Sitting on the floor-though carpeted-just wasn't a good feeling when you were captured.

"So judging by the decor," Remy said to the guard," I'd guess the Inner Circle has us, but I didn't know they hired...whatever you are."

"Just your keeper for a while, Meathead," The guard walked over and made a fist, going through the wide set bars and aiming for Remys gut. Remy was just about to move thanks to his agility powers, but Molly angled herself sideways between the two men. The guards fist caught her hard in the side, bowling her over so that she landed against Remy with the wind knocked out of her. Mollys ribs could have been broken, but Remy hadn't heard anything crack. Remy cradled Molly against him, slowly laying her on the ground. He took off his coat and quickly put it over her. "I could have dodged that. You didn't have to block it," Remy said softly. Molly just nodded, in too much pain to talk. He knew she knew that. Molly just couldn't stand anyone trying to lay a hand on Remy.

"I'd rather you not damage my captors before I've even had the chance to talk to them," Sebastian Shaw stood in the doorway. He was an imposing man on sight. Almost six-four with broad shoulders and a muscular frame barely concealed beneath a sharp grey business suit. His thick black hair had a touch of grey, so he had experience behind him, but not the ravages of very old age.

"I'll get the girl something for the pain," Sebastian pressed an intercom on the right wall, "I need two doses of Lorcet and a glass of water. _Now_."

Barely two seconds later a model-beautiful super speedy female mutant rushed in at several hundred miles per hour. Her long red hair trailed behind her like flame. "Sir?" She asked. Sebastian just pointed over at Molly. In almost no time, Remy was holding two pills and the glass.

"How do I know it's not poison?" Remy asked, "We found out about you getting hired to kill us."

"Why do you think I'm holding you here?" Sebastian said, "Magneto decided it would be fair to talk to you about your surrender. One last chance. You were in the right place at the right time, so you're bait for your friends. Even if I wanted to I couldn't kill you, so don't be too paranoid, Mister LeBeau."

With that, Remy helped Molly sit up to take the pills. They seemed to quickly take effect, as Molly was able to talk again and sit up on her own. "It's just like the old guy to give us one last chance. Very sporting of him," Molly gave off a sarcastic smirk, "So, Mister Shaw, what do you have on us? Probably everything if you could send someone into _our_ house undetected."

"I'd much rather know why you knocked us out to get us here? That's not the Inner Circles' style. Too public," Remy said.

"Ah, that," Sebastian said, "I had to hire a little help to catch you off guard. The direct approach was proving too messy, so now the Friends of Humanity have a very substantial check from a mysterious benefactor for their services."

"What are you, _sick_?!" Molly shrieked, "You probably just gave them enough money to obliterate over half the mutants on the whole west coast alone!"

"Relax, my idiosyncratic little protagonist," Sebastian strolled over and took a seat in plush looking red chair facing them, "When they cash the check, it will bounce because the account is fake. They can't find me, so everyone's hide is safe."

"Except from you and your boys," Remy said.

"That's right. As to how much I know about the X-Men, it was easy enough to pull up anything and everything on you since you're so famous. Right down to dental records. However, Logan and Remy didn't have very much. I was disappointed there, having such a once great thief, I thought I might persuade you into joining us," Sebastian took a sip of wine that the guard had set down for him as the three of them had been talking.

"Oh, what's the word I'm looking for. Let's see...hmm...no!" Remy quipped.

"Well anyway, seeing as how the X-Men will know this is a trap and we're going to be here for a while since they probably won't think anything is wrong until late tonight when we don't come home," Molly said, "Since you're a billionaire, you could probably afford to get us a nice dinner seeing as how you're not going to kill us right away. Just a thought."

Remy resisted the urge to shake his head in amusement. Besides Kurt, Molly would probably be the only one thinking of food and trying to get anything she wanted out of her billionaire captor at a time like this.

"No, of course I'm not going to _feed_ you," Shaw laughed, "Hopefully tonight I can kill you all and get the job done." With that he left the room with a slam of the door.

Tilt stood there frowning. "That isn't right to let you starve. I can get you anything you want, I'm fast enough and I've got more money then I know what to do with, thanks to running errands for the boss."

"Uh, gosh. Thanks, but we'd hate to impose," Molly said, except her stomach growled.

"I don't mind. It won't take very long," Tilt said, "I'm just the secretary, anyway. I had to read your files. Uh, sorry."

"We couldn't possibly..." Molly protested, but her stomach kept on making its own protest.

Remy frowned. His own stomach _was_ feeling pretty empty and it pained him to see Molly go hungry.  
"Cherie, she just wants to help. You get cranky when you're hungry anyway."

"Fine. What do you want to eat, Remy?" Molly said with a defeated sigh.

"I've been craving this place in New Orleans this whole week. Tate's Grill. Good stuff, but that really _would_ be putting you out,"

"No way! I can go like four hundred MPH! I can so get that. What do you want, Molly?" Tilt smiled.

"Uh, just Taco Hut I guess. I can't ever seem to get sick of that place," Molly was almost drooling. They told Tilt exactly what they wanted and within the hour they were eating a small feast. "Mmmmnnggghhhh," Remy groaned, tossing his head back as he savored the sausage and ribs, "It's so good. The stuff around here is drek in comparison to Tate's Grill." It had been Remy's favorite eatery growing up. Food like that reminded him of home and it tasted nothing short of culinary perfection. "You're sure you don't want to break creed and try the sausage? Or the ribs? or the prawns?" Remy said to Molly.

"Ick, no thanks! I didn't even like ribs or prawns when I ate meat," Molly wrinkled her nose, "Sausage was good, but I only liked skin off. Uh, you enjoy yourself."

Remy raised his eyebrows, biting into another rib. He stopped chewing long enough to swallow and talk. "...You _used to_ eat meat? And you stopped? Willingly?" He couldn't remember if Molly ever informed him of this before, because it was coming as a surprise now. Especially with the texture of grilled succulence-made-tangible still doing a forbidden dance on his tongue.

"Yeah. I thought I told you at some point. I guess it never came up between the flirting and all the times we were running for our lives and whatever," Molly started eating another taco.

Their conversation was interrupted by Tilt coming in. "Is everything alright? Can I get you anything else?"

"A coffin. Because this is so good it's killing me," Remy wiped the barbecue sauce from his face, "So, Tilt, are you allowed to chat with the prisoners?"

"I'm not busy now. I can talk if you guys want a little company," Tilt sat down in the red chair.

Remy had informed Molly of his plan to chat the girl up when they'd had a minute alone. She didn't like it, but Molly also knew they didn't have a ton of options. While Tilt and Remy talked, Molly pretended to fall asleep so Remy could say anything without being suspicious.

"What's a nice girl like you doing working for a creep like Shaw anyway?" Remy asked.

"I can't talk about it," Tilt crossed her legs, fiddling with her hair, "What's a guy like you doing with the X-Men? Handy thief, outgoing, charismatic...handsome. You could be doing anything with your life and you're being a vigilante. It can't be very rewarding."

"It's got it's ups and downs," Remy said, "You probably get told all the time how gorgeous you are."

"Not really. Mostly I just get the sleazy guards trying to grope me around here. Uh, wait, aren't you two together?" Tilt looked confused, raising her eyebrows and pouting out her lower lip a little.

"Yeah, but it's not like we're married, and she can be a nag, so sometimes it's like we might as well be," Remy laughed. Tilt laughed too. Not nervously, but like she was enjoying herself. Bingo.

"Um, so why'd you pick a name like 'Tilt'?" Remy asked.

"Oh, it's short for Full Tilt since I move so fast," She answered.

"Well if I had to pick a name for you, it would be Devine, because you look like an angel," Remy showed his flirtatious face, "So maybe you could at least take off our collars? It would help."

"I wish I could, but I really can't. I'd get into so much trouble with the boss," Tilt started fidgeting.

"You're certain? Geant statuaire ange?" Remy winked, not surprised he still had very capable flirting abilities.

Tilts eyes darted to Molly's 'sleeping' form, back to Remy. "I just can't, but if there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable..."

"Maybe some blankets and pillows? I think we're going to be here a while," Remy said. Their curfew was at ten and if they weren't back by then, the X-Men would know something was wrong and start looking for them. Hopefully they could be found since they couldn't use their powers.

"Sure," Tilt sped out of the room and came back with several pillows and some thick blankets. "I'd better let you get some rest," Tilt said. She left the room again.

Molly sat up and moved closer to Remy. "Layed it on a little thick there, didn't you?" Molly whispered as she shot him an accusatory look.

"Just trying to play the part of a guy wanting out of a relationship," He said.

"Of course a guy would throw out pretty French words if he was trying to flirt his way out of a holding cell," Molly rolled her eyes.

Remy smiled, "I said she was a _giant_. A giant statuesque angel, but I don't think any girl wants to be called that."

"Uhh no," Molly agreed, "I wouldn't mind it if you still flirted with me once in a while. Sometimes I miss it."

Remy pulled a blanket around Molly, then started stroking at her face as she cuddled up against him by resting her chin on his chest, looking into his eyes. "Maybe I called her a statuesque angel, but you're radiance, beauty and absolute seductiveness incarnate."

Molly chortled, "Now you're not just laying it on thick, you're hamming it up."

"You wanted me to flirt with you," Remy smiled.

"Yes, flirt with me, not go and call me radiant and whatever," Molly smiled.

"Sorry, Petite, but you bring out all the best in me," Remy said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Last chapter and last warning. Things get a little heated up and a bit personal (IE Remy getting turned on), but nothing descriptive. Have fun and thanks for reading!

* * *

They tried to sleep, but not in their own beds, it was impossible so they stayed up with Molly close in Remys arms. "We could always ask for an air mattress," Remy said.

"*Ahem* _An_ air mattress? As in _one_ air mattress?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"We wouldn't be _doing_ anything," Remy protested, knowing it wasn't going to slide, "Just sleeping. You in my arms, snuggled close all night. Just imagine it, ma Cherie."

"I'm imagining you and me...and me as a grizzly bear..." Molly said, then pressing her lips together, annoyed.

"Okay, okay, no bed. Sometimes I'm not surprised you're so pure. Probably had all the boys giving up on you with an attitude like that," Remy scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Molly growled.

"Not what you think. I just meant it takes someone patient and experienced to know what you want and to treat you how you want to be treated," Remy said, "Maybe I toe the line at times,  
but in the end I don't throw my hat into the ring. I just know how boys are. If a girl isn't on board with them, they get frustrated and give up. I won't. I'll just try and be patient and wait...and be a little lewd in the process."

"You're not _lewd_," Molly disagreed, "You're just...human."

"Speaking of being human," Remy smiled, "We're alone and there's nothing to do. We could make-out for a while in here."  
Since they had no powers and no weapons, the guards had left them alone some time ago. They were probably within ear shot, but at least they weren't in the room with them anymore.

Molly said nothing, but instead stroked Remys face as she closed her eyes. Remy rubbed the back of her neck, his other hand on her side working its way to feel her thigh. (As long as Remy stayed away from any personal areas, Molly didn't mind him touching her legs.) Molly was a little more curious then normal, feeling all over his chest and then squeezing around his arms. Remy could feel the sparks flying. His breathing became and faster. They were all alone with almost no chance of interruption. They could be in the room for hours, if not days. They were both very tired and relieved to still be alive after being captured. The wheels in Remys mind were turning. His body was two steps ahead of his brain as he felt more and more heated. His hands moved over to rub Mollys shoulders, carelessly feeling her bra straps underneath her shirt. Remy wondered what would happen if he moved his hands a bit lower. Molly couldn't intimidate him with her powers now. He found himself achingly curious to let his hands rove over her body. Remy wanted to start groping around. It wasn't the first time he'd wanted to, of course, but now the desire to was incredibly strong, almost irresistible. He knew that Molly was starting to feel the same way.

~WANT-WANT-WANT-HAPPY-HAPPY-ATTRACTION-ATTRACTION-NEED-NEED-NEED-YEARNING-YEARNING-YEARNING~

"MMMmmmm..." Molly sighed.

Inside Remy was burning. They kept kissing. He felt his body getting warmer and warmer. He wondered if he should give into his feelings and try to feel around Mollys body. What had they been talking about before? Remy waiting and being patient? It was almost harder to do feeling like this. Remy felt himself getting more and more filled with lust, love and desire. His body was having it's own "problems", like his heart thundering and his ears ringing, among things that were more personal.

While Remys ears were ringing, he thought he heard an explosion and yelling coming from outside. Maybe it was just his imagination. He stopped kissing and gently blew into Mollys ear, kissing her neck for a moment. "Petite? Do you mind if I-"

"BAMF!"

"Good, we found you," Kurt said.

They looked up to see Kurt...and Logan. Remy reluctantly backed away from Molly-who was almost laying on the floor with her arms holding her body up from behind in an arch-and stood up.

"I smell lots of pheremones and I see blankets and lots of pillows. What were you two _doing_ in here? Alone?" Logan said as he quickly sliced the bars off, making a way out.

"W-we w-were just trying to, uh, sleep. _Seperately_! W-we couldn't sleep, so w-we stayed up t-talking," Molly explained, looking as if she might start desperately clawing the wall behind her with only her fingernails just to get out of the room.

"And?" Logan looked to Remy.

"Kissing. That's it. A little making-out while we waited," Remy said.

Logan grumbled unintelligable things as Tilt came into the room. "Fighting isn't my thing, I just run errands, so here's the keys to the collars. You guys stay safe okay? You seem like good people. Uh..." She raced over and gave Remy a peck on the cheek (which sent Molly into orbit), "Thanks for making my day. Maybe I'll see you around."

"There's always a place for you at the Institute," Remy said. She did seem nice.

"I'll think it over, but I don't always stay in one place for long," Tilt smiled, running off as a blur.

"You...invited her...to the institute," Molly spoke through clenched teeth, eyes raging green and looking like she might explode. Thankfully her collar was still _on_, lest they have a furiously jealous dinosaur on their hands tearing the place apart.

"Better keep the collar on her for a bit, Cajun," Logan said under his breath.

"It was just a friendly invitation, honey. She's a nice girl," Remy said calmly.

"She kissed you!" Molly screeched.

"On the cheek!" Remy yelled back.

"Uh, guys? We do have more important things going on," Kurt pointed to the outer room beyond where the X-Men were having a not-so-good time of things.

"Later, Remy. Later," Molly growled.

They got the collar off of Molly, (albeit a bit reluctantly), and went to work. In the other room, guards where laying unconcious everywhere and it was a small stand off between the X-Men, the Inner Circle, and a few people from Magneto's team.

"This is what I get for trying to spare your lives?" Magneto frowned, "Thankless. Absolutely thankless."

"It was a nice sentiment, but we never were much for rolling over and giving up," Remy smirked.

Molly changed back, "Guys? Maybe we could just...just let this one go. Just this one time. Magneto didn't lure you out for a fight, he just wanted to talk. Can't we just forget it and go home?"

The team considered it for a moment. "It _is_ almost midnight," Cyclops considered it.

"Oh come on!" Darkness threw up his hands, "We're not going to fight just because the whiny little baby wants us to forget it?"

"If we go home, can I take two minutes to shut him up," Rogue jerked a thumb at Darkness.

"Molly, we _were_ kidnapped," Remy pointed out.

"Yeah, but I think we were treated very well under the cuircumstances, considering we still have all our major limbs and no bruises or missing organs. Look, I just know that Magneto isn't giving in and we aren't giving in. It's going to end the same way it always does. Him saying he'll get us next time and we'll rue the day and whatever, and us going home with dislocated shoulders to watch some TV. So lets skip all that and call tonight a draw. Please. _Please_."

"Draw then?" Cyclops said.

"Just for tonight," Magneto said.

* * *

The next morning Molly awoke to the sight of Remy standing over her. "Um, good morning. Stalker much?" Molly said, yawning after sitting up in bed.

Remy looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry," He apologized, "I know we talked last night but I do still feel a little bad about it. I shouldn't have let Tilt kiss me like that."

"Well...it really wasn't your fault. I just got jealous again and blew everything out of porportion like I, um, tend to do," Molly pulled her knees up to her chest, "You were right.  
She is nice and she helped us out a lot. Besides, if I were in her place I might've done the same thing if a hot guy like you went around flirting with me after being stuck with creeps and losers day in and day out."

"Fortunately for you, you get me anytime and all the time," Remy winked sitting down to pull Molly in for a kiss, "That said, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Molly closed her eyes and held her hands out, then feeling something papery in them. She opened her eyes to see plane tickets. Upon closer inspection, they were plane tickets to Nevada. "Remy, you didn't!-You really want to go?" Molly's face broke out into a huge smile.

"I really want to go. They're for a week from now. It would be nice to take the jet, but with everything going on, we can't right now. And it'll be nice for you to get back home and, uh, stuff." Remy said. Crying babies, cell phones, and kids kicking their seats. The joy of public flying. Remy tried not to shudder at the thought. Not to mention the aftermath of actually getting there and *gulp* meeting Molly's family. Molly hugged him extra tight. "Thank you. We're going to have such a good time! Going out to the movies and dinner and driving around to see the sights. Maybe go camping. I mean, I don't like it, but everyone else enjoys it and with you it wouldn't be so bad..."

Molly prattled on for a minute until there was a knock on her open door. It was Scott. "Remy, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, honey," Remy said to Molly. They went outside into the hallway, shutting the door behind them.

"I know I said you could go to Nevada, but we just found out that there's a big riot in France. We need a lot of the team there. Between that and Magneto, things are too hard to have anyone away right now and I might need you and Molly here to look after things at home. I'm sorry," Scott was genuinely sorry. Remy was a little surprised, seeing as how they didn't really get along most of the time.

"That's the way stuff works out. Molly and I will just have to plan for another time," Remy said. Okay, so part of him _was_ relieved, but now came the hard part. Telling Molly. Remy braced himself before going back into the room. He felt like someone walking up to a guillotine. Remy shut the door behind him and sat down. "Molly...I know you were excited..." Remy said.

"What happened?" Molly snorted in derision, "Did all of Europe blow up and we have to pick up the pieces?"

"There's a riot going on in France. We might have to stay home and keep an eye on things. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise," Remy hugged her.

"Okay," Molly started crying, then hugging Remy.

"Come on, I hate seeing my girl so sad," Remy wiped her face, "We can take some of the money from returning the plane tickets and go buy your family some presents to make up for not getting there."

"I'd like that," Molly smiled a little, still hugging Remy, "Today maybe?"

"You get ready and we'll go," Remy said. He made his way out of the room.

As Remy waited for Molly, relief washed over him, but also other things. Feeling bad for Molly, love for Molly, and sudden confusion as to what they'd been getting at the night before. Remy wanted to believe that he wouldn't take advatage of Molly, but he had to wonder if the same could be said for him if she actually wanted to take their relationship further. What exactly had they been trying to do last night? What had Remy been trying to do? Just feel her up in the heat of the moment or...?  
"I'm ready. I just have to, uh, brush my teeth," Molly came out, jarring Remy from his thoughts.

"Great," Remy smiled, looking Molly over. She looked beautiful, as she did to him most days. Remy knew how important her values were and tried his best to respect them, so he reasoned that Molly would be unlikely to throw herself at him. There wasn't much to worry about.

He hoped.


End file.
